


Home is With You

by a_dale



Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Golden Trio, Harry Potter and Tony Stark are soulmates, Harry Potter is happy to give him one, Hermione and Ron come later, Iron Man 1, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: Harry decided for once to let fate have its way without a fight and was waiting to meet the soulmate that matches his soul mark in a normal, natural situation - and then one day, his soul mark changed.Looked like he was going to be taking matters into his own hands once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I decided to give gifts of my own! Here's a one shot with potential for more ;) 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and there are probably a few cause I wrote it super fast but I had a mighty need.

He’d always figured the red and gold swirl of colour on his wrist would mean he was fated to be with another Gryffindor. He’d figured it was just like his parents and found himself rather pleased him. Yet as time passed and Harry realized he didn’t have a connection with any of his fellow Gryffindors - or any that he’d met in the few years above and below him - he started to lose a bit of hope. Not that he didn’t think he’d find them, after all they were FATED and fate had always had a way of making sure he was where he needed to be in the end. But no - his worry was that if his soulmate was too much younger than him it would only be a platonic bond. Not that that was a problem either really, but he couldn’t help but wish for a romantic bond - though he’d accept and adore whoever and whatever he’d been given.

 

But time kept passing, and he still hadn’t felt that connection with anyone. 

It was 10 years after the war that he was woken out of a dead sleep, wrist burning. He jerked out of bed, shoving his glasses on his face to look at his wrist. He knew what a change to someone’s soulmark could mean - but he could only feel a rush of overwhelming relief that the mark was still there -not faded as it would be if his soulmate had died. Instead, the image had shifted - changed - and Harry could only state. It was no longer just a swirl of colour - now there were bolts of what he wanted to say were electricity cutting through it. It seemed rather fitting really - that his soulmate would have something to do with electricity - what with what were nearly lightning bolts forming on his wrist. He wondered if his own mark on his soulmates wrist looked similar. Then he frowned, staring harder at the mark. It wasn’t just electricity that had changed the mark - it looked - it looked almost like - he paled. Like Death. He pushed out of bed, knowing he’d no longer be able to sleep - and immediately moved towards the fireplace. He needed to talk to Hermione - and he needed to do it soon. Whatever had happened to his soulmate - he’d nearly died. He wondered, with a pang, if upon his own death his soulmate had felt a similar fear - had felt a similar pain at the change that would’ve come. Resolve strengthening, Harry decided that he would never allow his soulmate to be hurt in such a way again. All he has to do was find him.

 

>>>

 

“Have you considered the fact that he might be muggle?” Hermione asked tentatively even as she regarded his mark closely, his wrist held gently in her hands. He gave a sharp nod that had her blinking at him in surprise.

“I’m nearly certain he is.” And he wasn’t sure what had brought on the realization except for the fact that the colours on his wrist were more metallic than those of Gryffindor and now with what was obviously a signifier of electricity, it would be nearly impossible for it to be a wizard. Technomancy was still a very small field and he knew everyone involved. None of them were Gryffindors, and none of them had any sort of relationship with electricity that would be able to be strong enough to be represented in a soul mark.

“What do you want to do?” She asked then and Harry gripped his wand tighter. It hasn’t slipped his notice that the elder wand was in his hand, that it had been where his holly wand usually sat - but now wasn’t the time or place to worry about what that meant.

“I’m going to find him. I need your help.” She blinked but nodded, jaw setting in the stubborn look he knew so well.

“I’ll check the internet.” Then she looked at Harry and there was slight suspicion in her gaze. “Just what are you planning on doing then?” And Harry rubbed the back of his head, avoiding her gaze, feeling almost chagrined.

“I figured I’d see if our minds were connected.” He gave a restless shrug. “I hadn’t even considered that he might be muggle - but if I lower my shields I should be able to reach out to him. He wouldn’t have had any oclumency training being a Muggle and all so I should be able to find him.”He stubbornly kept his gaze anywhere but on her so he jumped a little at her coming right into his space, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“All things considered, I think it’s a good idea. Wherever he is, he’s facing death. I think if there were ever a time to break the rules of privacy it would be now.” And Harry just hugged her back just as tightly.

“Right then. I’m going to go harass Draco into letting me use his meditation room. I’ll probably have the best luck reaching the farthest distance from there.” And that wasn’t something Hermione could argue, though she did roll her eyes at the fact that Harry and Draco still enjoyed needling each other despite their surprisingly strong friendship.

“Well go on then. I have research to do.” Harry beamed, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before apparating away.

 

>>>

 

Tony hurt. That was nothing new but it wasn’t pleasant either. He squeezed his eyes shut against the reminder of what he’d see as soon as he opened his eyes. He’d see the car battery with its wires attaching it to his chest - and even the thought of it made him want to throw up in panic. He’d already figured out how to replace the battery with a miniature arc reactor but the last bout of torture had left him weak and shaky and in no way capable of maneuvering tools the way he would need to in order to get all the wires _off_ of him. Even as he had the thought he felt the panic crawling itself back up his throat - in the shake of his fingers that wanted to just _claw_ this thing out of his chest whether it killed him be damned.

The sudden wave of calm that washed over him had him going absolutely still. He could still feel his panic - but it was pushed back by - well he didn’t know what.

“ _My name is Harry._ ” A voice murmured - soft - kind - and he couldn’t help but open his eyes now, looking around the space and seeing nobody but Yinsen who was still asleep on his own cot.

“Where are you?”

“ _England_.” The voice told him readily, and the accent matched the information but it still didn’t explain how he could hear him. “ _Would you believe me if I told you it was magic?_ ” So the voice could hear his thoughts even if he didn’t speak them out loud?

“ _Yes I can hear you just fine. What’s your name?_ ” He thought of all the things people called him - had called him recently - and grimaced.

“Who _are_ you?” He asked instead, and they both knew he was asking for more than a name.

“ _I’m your soulmate_.” And the voice sounded almost, embarrassed? “ _I’m sorry I haven’t done this before - but I just assumed you were fine somewhere and that we’d meet naturally._ ” The voice rambled. “ _But then the other night I woke up because my mark - well it changed. And I knew I had to find you._ ” There was steel in the voice now, a strength that belied the previous softness. “ _Our minds are connected but it still took me days to be able to find you._ ”

“You know where I am?”

“ _Not exactly._ ” And now the voice sounded nervous. “ _I was hoping you’d be able to tell me, actually._ ” Tony scoffed at that. He was going crazy. He was so desperate to be rescued that he’d actually started hearing voices.

“ _While I can’t say for sure whether or not you are otherwise crazy, I assure you, I am very real. And now that I’ve found you I’m going to actually find you. Tell me everything you can._ ” And well, Tony could think of no real reason not to.

 

“ _I’m going to kill every single one of them._ ” the voice - Harry - growled - and Tony couldn’t help his snort of laughter. Yeah, that’s exactly what he’d expect the voice in his head to say. He could all but hear the voice roll his eyes and he could admit he didn’t expect if he were to go crazy that the voice in his head would sass him this much.

“ _I’m really not a figment of your imagination_. ” then there was a pause. “ _Now probably isn’t the right time to tell you this, but I’m a wizard._ ” now Tony knew he was crazy. _“Would you stop thinking you’re crazy? I’m really a wizard. My name is Harry Potter and I’m 27 years old. I live in London and went to a wizarding boarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts. How else do you think I’d be able to speak directly into your mind?_ ”

“I figured it was a soulmate thing.” Tony admitted, because part of him couldn’t help but hope beyond hope that Harry really was real. For the first time since the conversation started, Tony glanced down at the bandage tied around his wrist. With careful fingers he pulled it off and stared at the mark on his wrist. When he was younger it had been a lightning bolt that looked like it was on fire. Now, while the lightning bolt was still there it was faded behind a triangle inside which was a circle and a line that cut from the top of the triangle to the bottom.

“ _Of course the bloody hollows are part of my mark._ ” Harry muttered. “ _Bloody self-important bastard can’t even let me have my own soul mark._ ” the thought that someone else had a hold over Harry had a fresh bout of panic going through Tony - because if he did choose to believe that Harry was real and was really his soulmate, if someone else could control his mark wouldn’t that make them more important to the other man? And then the person who was supposed to be all Tony’s wouldn’t actually be just his? And wasn’t that just typical, and-

“ _Tony._ ” Harry cut in firmly, derailing his spiralling thoughts. “ _You’re mine, and I’m yours._ ” he couldn’t help the thrill that rushed through him at hearing those words despite the fact that he was trapped in a cave with metal in his chest who even knew where. “ _The being I was speaking about isn’t a person. It’s - well you’re not really going to believe this - but it’s Death. I’ll explain when we finally meet._ ” the door to where he was being kept started clanging as his captors started to unlock it and Tony shot to his feet, holding the battery tight to his chest.

“Are you really coming to get me?” he couldn’t help but ask, knowing the question was a weakness.

“ _Yes._ ” and there was a near growl to the words. “ _I’m going to find you and I’m going to kill every single one of them. Until then, do me a favour? Try not to let them hurt you on purpose._ ” and Tony would argue if he hadn’t known he was doing just that. He kept denying them what they wanted - for him to build them a weapon - but even he knew that they’d only accept that for so long before they killed him.

“I can do that.” he agreed, mind already whirling with a plan.

“ _I have to go, else I’ll never be able to actually get to you._ ” Harry admitted, but before he left, he gave a parting shot, amusement lacing his tone. “ _I can’t wait to see your face when you see that I’m real_.” and Tony could actually _feel_ the other man leaving his thoughts. Well then. That certainly helped make it more believable. He faced the terrorists that flooded the room, exchanging a glance with Yinsen who’d since joined him though he was watching him with something akin to curiosity. Tony just gave him a tight smile. He wasn’t about to wait for his soulmate to come save him. If Harry existed, there was no way in hell he was going to let himself die in this cave. He was going to get himself out of there, and then he was going to find Harry.

 

>>>

 

It took Harry 48 hours to track down where Tony was. He’d made sure to keep in touch even if it was just a quick brush of minds - an assurance to both of them that they weren’t alone - that there was somebody else there. He got flashes of a plan - flashes of the absolutely brilliant mind that was creating even as it was planning how to escape, working through the figures of math - the growing likelihood that Harry was real - the absolute burning surety that he could get himself out now that he had something to get himself out for. Part of Harry wanted to let him - he knew how important it was to be able to rely on yourself - to know you could manage when nobody else could - but he also knew there was no way in hell he would make Tony go through this alone anymore than he’d already had to. He saw the suit come together - saw with absolute awe the weaponized metal armour - and knew without a certainty of a doubt that his soulmate was brilliant because he didn’t believe for a second anybody else could even come close to managing this, let alone in a cave. He was just checking in, but also marvelling at the genius which had Tony preening - but then he saw through Tony’s eyes as the leader of the group that held him came in - saw how he threatened Tony. He knew, from seeing the lust for power in the man’s eyes, that he couldn’t leave this even a moment longer.

“ _I’m coming._ ”

 

Tony heard the words and did his best to fight the shiver that worked its way down his spine in response. All that bloodlust was to protect him, and he knew that should probably be a little terrifying but all he could feel was an absolute thrill that somebody cared about him enough to feel that. Somebody who hadn’t even really met him - hadn’t had to deal with all his weird quirks. He shook the thought off, knowing if Harry heard it he’d scold him for putting himself down like that - and wasn’t that a kick in the ass? Somebody who saw right through his brazen attitude to the fact that he _meant_ every self-deprecating word he uttered. Somebody who wouldn’t stand for it.

He understood why Harry had sounded so furious - he’d also seen the look in the other man’s eyes - but also the glee at the thought of hurting somebody - of hurting Yinsen until he’d argued for the man’s life. He’d seen it and understood that if he didn’t get out he wouldn’t get another chance.

 

When Yinsen ran out the door, gun blazing, he knew, deep down that the man wanted to die. When he found him bleeding out by the cave’s exit, he knew that he couldn’t do anything but forgive him. That didn’t stop the burning anger from ripping itself through his chest - like an echo of the pain he’d felt when the man dying beside him had saved his life - allowing him in some twisted way to meet his soulmate.

Even as he made his way to the cave’s entrance, blinding him for a moment, he heard a bang and flinched back, expecting impact. Nothing hit. Instead, another explosion sounded, followed by screams and gunfire. None of it directed at him. Another explosion sounded near by even as he stepped fully out into the sunlight - but nobody saw him - nobody was even facing him. Instead, they were all facing the figure in the middle of the camp, a man with wild black hair and impossibly green eyes wind whipping around him and a stick in his hand - a stick that seemed to be throwing brightly coloured bolts at anyone and everyone who tried to attack him.

“Bombarda Maxima!” the man shouted, exploding some of the crates of weapons and sending everyone near it flying, and oh - _oh_ \- Tony knew that voice. As if sensing him, the man - _Harry_ \- looked up and met his eyes, even through the mask. Then the asshole smirked before completely disappearing from sight. Tony couldn’t even find it in himself to be surprised when Harry appeared right in front of him, smirk still in place.

“Told you I was real.”

“How about you wait until we get out of here to rub it in?” Tony shot back, but he knew his voice had absolutely no bite in it. He was amazed by what he was witnessing, but not only that _humbled_. This man, this impossible man, had actually come for him. Even as he had the thought, Harry’s expression softened, and he reached up to brush his fingers against the mask.

“When we get home I’ll teach you how to see my thoughts as well.” he promised, but Tony was stuck on the first half of the sentence - on _home_. Harry didn’t just want to save him, he wanted to _stay_. He didn’t even know how to begin explaining what that meant to him - didn’t know if he wanted to, but Harry just gave him one last bright grin before stepping in front of him, wand whipping out in front of them and Tony could actually _see_ the barrier of energy that formed. Then Harry was glancing back at him, mischievous sparkle in his gaze.

“I’d say now’s about time to get out of here.” and Tony, even in the middle of this desert, was delighted.

 

>>>

 

Tony was pouting. He knew it was childish, but damnit, he’d worked _hard_ to build that suit.

“I already told you I was sorry.” Harry shot back as they scrambled over a sand dunes under the burning hot sun. He offered his hand to help Tony reach the top and the man latched on instantly, despite his irritation. The moment they made contact it was like an electric shock, but neither of them pulled away. Tony had always been a touchy guy, and no matter how cringy he felt when people reached out towards him after days of torture, he wasn’t about to turn down the chance to reach out to Harry.

“I worked hard on it.” he pouted instead, but he gripped Harry’s hand tight in his own, not letting go even when he didn’t need the help anymore. He didn’t have the energy to hide the slump of relief when Harry just squeezed back and made no other move to dislodge him.

“I know. But it would have been a bit suspicious if we appeared somewhere safe and sound with that metal contraption. This way they’ll think you crash landed and we’ve been wandering looking for help.” and Tony knew it was a valid argument since it was probably exactly what would have happened if Harry hadn’t been there, but it didn’t sting any less to see his creation destroyed. “Plus, help is close.” that perked Tony up.

“Did your magic tell you that?” he asked, eager, and Harry offered him a smile before nodding.

“Before I left I looked for that friend of yours - James Rhodes. He’s been searching tirelessly for you. I couldn’t exactly bring him with me without outing myself as a wizard-”

“Wait is that a secret? The whole magic thing?” when Harry actually winced, Tony began to realize just how much Harry had done for him.

“It’s sort of a criminal offence to tell non-magical folk about magic.” Harry admitted, looking anywhere but at Tony, his jaw set stubbornly. “Punishable by jail and potentially worse.” Tony could all but hear his back teeth grinding together. “But those people _hurt_ you and I-”

“Whoa, hey, no judgment here, green eyes. I just wanted to know how much I could say.” the gratitude in Harry’s gaze when he looked over actually threw him.

“Thank you, Tony. Plus, as my soulmate, you should be exempt from that rule anyways.” there was a spark in Harry’s gaze that said _or else_. Tony couldn’t help but preen at the fact that that look was for him.

“So what were you saying about Rhodey?” Harry blinked and then nodded, shielding his eyes so he could look into the distance, gaze scanning the barren landscape.

“I put a tracking spell on him. And maybe a little nudge in this direction. I can feel it coming closer. He should be here soon.” the sudden burst of panic that Harry would leave before Rhodey could arrive had Tony gripping his hand tighter and drew Harry’s gaze.

“You’re staying.” and he knew he was being demanding but-

“Of course. I’m not letting you out of my sight.” and the words paired with a bright, but possessive grin, had Tony’s thoughts short circuiting.

“Okay. Good. Right.” and Harry actually had the audacity to laugh at him. Tony shot him a withering glare, starting to walk again. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t at his most cohesive and charming when he’d spent the last bit of time hidden away in a cave being tortured by terrorists.

Obviously having heard his thoughts, Harry’s expression sobered, and Tony realized that he actually had no idea how long he’d been there.

“Too long.” Harry said darkly, but Tony couldn’t help but be curious. He knew he’d been severely injured at first, and that he’d probably been unconscious for a fair amount of time before he’d healed enough to be aware of the world around him. On top of that, it had definitely been at least a few days before his brain had been decluttered enough to make sense of what was going on beyond the fact that _no_ he would _not_ build weapons. It wasn’t until then that he’d first spoken to Harry.

“It took almost a month to get through to you.” Harry admitted, brow pinched as his eyes darted between meeting Tony’s own and his chest where the arc reactor now sat. “I couldn’t - I couldn’t reach through to ease your pain.” and Tony could only stare.

“You can do that?” the shrug he got in return was restless.

“Our minds are connected, not to mention our souls.” and Tony knew that was the definition of soulmate really but it still seemed overwhelming to him. “I wouldn’t be able to do it for just anyone. Just you.” Harry admitted.

“Okay,” he drawled, “But how?”

“I could’ve taken some of it myself at least.” Harry muttered, and that drew Tony up short.

“What?” Harry’s gaze was wary but defiant.

“I could’ve taken your pain.”

“You don’t mean just take it away from me. You mean literally. That you would’ve felt it instead.” Tony clarified, speaking slow, and Harry scowled but gave a decisive nod.

“Yes.” For the first time in a long time, Tony’s mind was absolutely blank. Then the reality of what Harry was saying crashed back down and his mind went a mile a minute.

“ _Why_?” Harry’s scowl darkened.

“You’re my soulmate. And I’ve been in your mind. I know you would do the same if you could.” and Tony’s eyes narrowed because _rude_ he had an image of a heartless narcissistic asshole to uphold.

“Doesn’t explain why you’d do it.” Tony shot back instead.

“Is it so hard to believe that I just wouldn’t want you to be in pain?” Harry asked, voice tight.

Tony wasn’t a genius for nothing. He knew people better than people assumed he did - he also just found it easier when they waived him off as the drunk, abrasive, playboy because that at least let him observe those around him in peace. He could see just what Harry wasn’t saying - just why it was no big deal for him to talk about taking Tony’s pain; because it came with a footnote. He didn’t want Tony to be in pain, that he could feel was absolutely true, but what he wasn’t saying was that he knew he could take it. He knew he could take it because he’d felt that sort of pain before. Giving a decisive nod of his own, Tony reached out with his free hand, brushing the tips of his fingers across Harry’s cheek.

“In that case, I’m glad you couldn’t.” and Harry just stared, and stared, and stared. Long enough that Tony worried he’d done or said something wrong. But then the smallest and sweetest of smiles split across Harry’s features, and even in this awful place he knew he’d nightmare about for months to come, he couldn’t help but think of how beautiful he looked.

“I can see why fate put us together.” Harry said then, expression soft with affection Tony didn’t think he deserved yet. “We’re both self-sacrificing idiots. Maybe the hope is that we’ll stop each other from doing anything too reckless.” Tony opened his mouth to ask just what Harry was talking about - but then the soft thwip of helicopter blades cutting through the air caught his attention and he spun around, seeing the approaching vehicle in the distance; a black spot against the impossibly blue sky. The laughter bubbled up despite himself, and with his free hand he waved his arm above his head, shouting they were here despite the fact that he knew they couldn’t hear him. He couldn’t stop himself from running towards them as they landed either, dragging Harry behind him, but the other man kept up easily. It seemed he was almost nervous now because when they stopped, he kept darting glances between Tony and the approaching forms of military men. Tony placed himself in front of the other man now, their fingers entwined behind his back, even as made a clear barrier; that whatever was coming would have to go threw him first. He heard Harry huff out a breath and tossed a smirk over his shoulder.

“Can’t have them scaring you off now, can I sweetheart?” and Harry wrinkled his nose at the pet name but Tony knew he didn’t actually mind if the quirk of his lips and the laughter in his eyes had anything to say about it.

“Tony!” and Tony’s whole body shuddered at the familiar voice. His fingers spazzemed around Harry’s before he was letting go because he needed both his arms to latch onto Rhodey’s form as the man all but barrelled into him, gripping him in a tight hug. They rocked back and forth and Tony didn’t realize he was laughing until the tears started and then all he could do was shake and grip Rhodey’s uniform as tightly as he could. “I got you.” his best friend was murmuring, and Tony just nodded. When he finally pulled back it was to wipe the tears from his cheeks, no doubt smudging dirt and oil around.

“Sourpatch, I want you to meet somebody.” and if it had been anyone else Tony would’ve laughed at the practically laser focus that Rhodey aimed on Harry. Rhodey’s arm tightened around Tony’s shoulder but Tony shifted so he could reach a hand out for Harry, reaching for his left hand. Harry obliged him, and when he reached out to take Tony’s hand he allowed his soul mark to be on full display. Tony delighted in Rhodey’s gasp.

“Gummybear, meet my soulmate, Harry Potter.” and Harry flashed a lightning grin, offering his free hand for Rhodey to shake.

“It’s an honour. I’ve already heard loads about you.” and Rhodey shook his head, slow smile forming, and it crinkled in the corners of his eyes.

“Only you, Tones, would meet your soulmate while kidnapped.” Tony sent him a beaming grin, though he leaned more heavily against his friend. All this heat and everything was really starting to get to him. Rhodey shifted to support his weight even as Harry moved to his other side, keeping him between them.

“Let’s go home.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had known even before he disappeared into the desert to find Tony that his soulmate was a genius. He’d known he was rich and famous too - had known he was fairly controversial by Hermione’s expression alone - but it hadn’t quite hit home that he was quite this level of celebrity.

He’d stayed at Tony’s side for the whole plane ride home. Watched him greet his personal assistant (and he hadn’t realized people in the normal world actually had those though he really should’ve expected no less from what he was learning about Tony), and request nothing less than a cheeseburger.

What also surprised him was how easily everyone capitulated to his whims despite the fact that they could harm him.

“Absolutely not.” Harry cut in firmly when it seemed like they were actually going to order fast food. Tony shot him a disbelieving look. Harry stood firm. “Your body won’t be able to handle the grease. I, for one, don’t want to watch you throw up all over yourself.” and he knew the words were harsh, but why wasn’t anyone else stepping in? He squeezed Tony’s hand that had latched onto his the moment they were settled in the car. “Are you really going to make me watch you hurt yourself for a cheeseburger?” Tony deflated immediately.

“No. But I still want that press conference.” Harry shrugged.

“Seems fair. After all, there’s no way you’ll be making any rash decisions after not having slept for three days, crash landing in the desert, and a fair amount of exposure. But yes, why not show yourself to the public media and make decisions about a future you have no set plans for?” Tony shot him a withering look, but in contrast his hand gripped Harry’s tighter.

“Fine.” he snapped. “We’ll go home.” Harry beamed.

“I’ll cook for you.” which immediately brightened Tony’s mood.

“Will you wear an apron?”

“Only if it has frills.” and Tony paused for barely a nano second before he cackled. And so he’d managed to get Tony home, fed, and in bed. At this point, he was only mildly surprised when Tony dragged him along - wrapping around him like an octopus before he fell asleep. Harry was just glad he’d managed to coax the man to drink a bottle of Dreamless Sleep before he’d passed out.

Harry fell asleep soon after.

14 hours later and he woke up, groggy and disoriented, and not at all surprised to see Tony still asleep. He was surprised that the man had hardly moved a muscle, apparently intent on keeping him in place even while unconscious. Harry carefully disentangled himself, searching for the bathroom.

When he stepped back into the bedroom moments later, Tony was up and looking around in a panic, only relaxing when Harry came into sight.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” and Tony shrugged, still looking exhausted but no longer panicked. He made grabby hands and so Harry obliged him, crawling back into bed where Tony immediately draped across him.

“I still want that conference.” he muttered into Harry’s neck, and Harry just barely repressed the shiver from Tony’s breath ghosting across his skin. Now definitely wasn’t the time.

“What it is you want to say during this conference?” Harry asked instead, and he could all but hear Tony’s brain switching gears, clearly having expected more resistance.

“You don’t think it’s a terrible idea?”

“I don’t know what the idea is yet.” he reminded. Tony didn’t answer right away, but when he did, his voice was hard as iron.

“I want to shut down the weapons devision of Stark Industries.” Harry tilted his head, considering. From what he understood, Stark Industries was the leading force in weapons manufacturing in the United States, but it did have other interests.

“Okay.” He agreed, drawing the word out. “Any particular reason?” Tony shot up to a sitting position, gaping at him.

“Stock will drop by a significant amount.” Tony informed him, and Harry shrugged.

“The stock market has always been fickle.”

“The board may try to lock me out.”

“You own the majority of the shares in the company, don’t you? They can’t actually keep you out long.”

“It will hurt my company’s legacy.”

“Then you’ll have to build a better one.” Harry countered, and Tony just stared. “I imagine that’s what you have planned anyways, isn’t it?” He frowned in thought. “I can’t say I understand much about technology but I’ve been trying to learn ever since I found out who you were. It’s no use being your soulmate if I can’t even carry a decent conversation, is it? And I was reading an article my friend showed me about the arc reactor.” He snapped his fingers, remembering. “There’s a massive one running one of the factories! But apparently it was impossible to make smaller.” Harry grinned, positively beaming. “Though you managed to prove them wrong, didn’t you? Is that the plan then? Clean energy?”

But Tony didn’t answer, he was too busy staring. When he’d been staring for almost a minute, expression unreadable, Harry frowned.

“Did I say something wrong?” The words earned him a laugh, but it was a nearly hysterical sound.

“You started teaching yourself about modern science and technology so you could talk to me?” And Harry frowned.

“Of course. You’re brilliant, Tony. And I won’t be able to keep up with your intelligence in a lot of things, but I can at least learn enough to be a good sounding board.” His smile now was shy, cheeks going pink. “I was actually hoping that you’d teach me some.”

“You want me to teach you more?” Harry’s frown returned.

“Of course I do. I want to learn as much as I can about what you do.” He cocked his head. “You want to learn about magic too, I imagine. Don’t you?” And Tony nodded immediately.

“Absolutely. As soon as I’m in the lab I want to run full scans and see what kind of energy levels you emit.”

“See? Exactly. Why is it such a surprise that I would want to learn about what makes you who you are?” Tony didn’t answer right away and it took all of Harry’s will not to not just look in Tony’s mind and find the answer he was looking for. Then the older man shook his head, offering a tentative smile.

“I’ll teach you whatever you want to learn.” And Harry was beginning to realize that these moments of vulnerability were something only he really saw. “But yeah - clean energy is the path I want to take. I was nearly killed by weapons I designed.” And thinking back - Harry could recall seeing the name _Stark_ on the sides of boxes.

“Then shut the rest down. I’m not going anywhere, Tony. And as I’m not particularly fond of the violence of war I can’t say I mind much that you won’t be as involved even if was peripherally for the most part.” And there was one more moment where Tony just stared before his face split in a beaming grin.

“Come on. I want to show you my lab.” And then he was grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him along. “Jarvis?” He called as they ran through the house, and Harry looked around, not having seen anyone else in the house the day before when they’d arrived.

“Sir.” And the voice came from all around them. Harry tripped over his own feet only staying upright since he had Tony to balance against. He looked around in surprise.

“Who’s that?”

“That’s Jarvis. Think of it like a reverse meet the parents. He’s one of my babies.” And Harry’s eyes lit with understanding.

“Incredible.” Tony flashed a grin.

“He is. Self-teaching artificial intelligence system.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jarvis.” Harry said in lieu of replying.

“May I presume that you are Mr. Potter?” He blinked again.

“You’ve heard of me?”

“Mr. Stark uploaded as much data as he could from the cellphone of Colonel Rhodes.” Harry chanced a glance at Tony who studiously looked everywhere but at him.

“Enough chatter - I’ve got things to build!” But his eyes were tight when they finally met Harry’s. “I need an upgrade.” And the metallic tap of the arc reactor had Harry sobering.

“Of course. Will you be joining us, Jarvis?” And the question was enough to ease at least some of the anxiety from Tony’s eyes.

“Jarvis runs the entire house. He’s everywhere.” Harry just beamed.

“Brilliant.”

 

>>>

 

Tony liked to think that he was honest with himself, but honesty took a whole different level when faced with one Harry Potter. There was something about Harry that was so painfully honest that anytime Tony even _considered_ bending the truth a little he felt awkward and out of sorts. Because not only did he feel weird about it, he also knew Harry trusted him to be honest - didn’t even second guess trusting him. He knew for a fact Harry hadn’t looked at his thoughts because he knew what that felt like now and knew the other man had kept to himself which Tony kinda missed if he was being honest _which he was_ , because there was something about knowing the man who was his soulmate was close by without having to actually be close by.

It had got to the point where Harry didn’t leave the room without telling him because it gave him such anxiety and Tony felt bad about it - in fact, the more relaxed Harry was, the worse he felt. Which was weird because it’s not like Harry hadn’t put his foot down on stuff - he’d finally had that burger he’d wanted after all, but it had taken 2 weeks of only home cooked food before Harry had allowed it and somehow he’d brought Jarvis to his side so he hadn’t even been able to order it behind Harry’s back.

And not just that but with his next business venture. He knew it was going to be a rough change for the company, changing it like he was planning - and Harry hadn’t even blinked. Sure he’d made sure Tony had planned out a firm direction to take so he was prepared for the fallout but really that’s something Tony needed to do anyways. When he’d offered to show Harry the plans, the man had actually laughed and said he was nowhere near as brilliant as Tony and so probably wouldn’t understand the intricacies but that he trusted Tony’s judgment.

Nobody ever trusted his judgment.

And Harry had been so good about his weirdness. His many quirks. Like whenever Pepper had come down he’d taken the things she wanted to hand to Tony, setting them down within his reach for him to pick up. He hadn’t even realized it was something that had bothered him until Harry had dealt with it.

He’d performed spell after (harmless) spell, his only caveat that he wouldn’t perform anything that might put Tony in danger until they could confirm how Harry’s magic would affect the arc reactor. What it meant was Harry wouldn’t perform any spells on Tony, but that didn’t stop him from casting them on everything else.

Tony wasn’t sure what kind of energy levels most wizards held but he was pretty sure Harry had to be above the norm because the readings were insane.

Harry had even accompanied him to the press conference - hanging back but watching like a hawk. Tony didn’t think he’d ever felt so safe in his life.

What _had_ surprised him was the assumptions people made about the other man. He’d known they’d been seen together - after all Harry was by his side at pretty much all times - but as Tony had never been big on PDA with the people that actually mattered he should have realized that nobody would know that Harry was his soulmate.

“Mr. Stark - is that your new bodyguard?” And the question shouldn’t have surprised him but it still threw him off guard and he was so surprised he nearly laughed. He glanced at Harry who’s bright green eyes were laughing but not opposed and decided - what the hell? It would certainly make explaining Harry’s presence easier. And Harry did act like a bodyguard in some respects. Plus, for now at least, he didn’t want to have to share Harry with the world. Nobody looked twice at a bodyguard but eyes of the world would be on Tony Stark’s soulmate. The fact that Harry was actually very protective of him was a bit of a weird turn on for Tony.

“Yes, he is.” And he smirked and left it at that. After he dropped the bomb about Stark Industries, everyone was too focused on that to even give Harry a second thought.

“That went well.” Harry noted as soon as they were away from the reporters. When Pepper shot him an incredulous look, he shrugged.

“I’ve definitely been the subject of worse.” He shrugged, and that - that was something Tony would need more information about later, but overall Harry was right. That had gone about as well as it could have. Better, even, because he’d immediately launched into his energy campaign and it had garnered some interest.

Pepper was nodding now, already busy on her phone.

“It wasn’t as bad as I expected.” She’d admitted, and Tony was glad Harry had suggested involving her because she’d been a big help even if she didn’t necessarily agree with the decision. Tony frowned as he tinkered on the stabilizer in his lab. If only the rest of his friends could be that supportive.

“Sir, Colonel Rhodes is here. Mr. Potter is already going to meet him.” And there was something like trepidation in Jarvis’ voice. That, more than anything, caught Tony’s attention. Quietly, because his curiosity outweighed everything else, he made his way up the stairs from his lab, staying out of sight.

“How could you encourage this?” Rhodey was demanding, and Tony flinched. He resigned himself to Harry at least listening to Rhodey - but he should have known better.

“How could you _not_?” And Harry’s tone cut like a whip.

“Excuse me?”

“Have you ever faced down death? And I don’t mean fear of dying. Have you ever known you were dying, and known that it was by your own hand? Inadvertently or not?” And there was a simmering rage in Harry’s voice similar to when he’d threatened to kill for him. “Tony nearly died. We both nearly lost him. And despite how he’s acting he’s still hurt. He’s got a foreign object in his chest that may never come out - and that’s because a weapon he designed - a weapon with his name on it - nearly tore him to pieces. And you’re angry that he doesn’t want other people to hurt as he was hurt?” Harry scoffed, and Tony had never felt so cared for before in his entire life. This man, this strange and impossibly magic man, was protecting him even when he didn’t have to. He could’ve dealt with Rhodey - and really he knew his friend would come around eventually - but the fact that Harry wouldn’t even let it get that far was something he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get used to.

“Stark Industries has a military contract.” But Rhodey’s voice was no longer as sure.

“And that was Howard’s decision. As well as his dream. From what I understand, the man’s lucky I wasn’t around to meet him.” And despite everything, Rhodey actually laughed.

“Can’t argue that.” There was a pause and Tony wished he could see their faces. “You’re good for him.” Rhodey finally said, and Harry sighed.

“Not good enough, I don’t think.” And Tony paled. Harry didn’t think he was good enough? Had he done something to make Harry think he didn’t appreciate him?

“Man, you just stood up, unarmed, against a fully trained military personnel to protect his feelings. I’d say that’s good enough.”

“Good enough would have found him before he could get hurt in the first place.” And _Oh_. Tony wanted to both laugh and cry at the same time. God, Harry was such an idiot. It seemed Rhodey felt the same way, because he laughed again.

“Shit, you’re as bad as he is.” Then there was a sigh. “Look. I don’t know you - I don’t know how things work between the two of you - but since you’ve been here, Tony’s been in better shape than he’s been his entire life. And from the sounds of it, you’re just as hard on yourself as he is. My advice? Let him take care of you too. Before you burn out.”

“Tony doesn’t exhaust me as much as you obviously think he does.” Came Harry’s wry reply. There was a pause and then a sigh. It seemed Harry’s honesty was about to strike again. “I just - I’ve got family back home. I know they’re worried. But I won’t leave Tony - I can’t. And I can’t have them here. It’s too soon.” Tony wanted to smack his head against the wall. He’d been so selfish with Harry’s time he hadn’t even considered that there might be people worried about him. He was so used to being on his own that it was hard to imagine someone who wasn’t.

“It’s a big house. And if Tony finds out you’ve been unhappy about anything because you’ve been taking care of him he’ll become a whole other type of idiot.” Harry chuckled.

“I’ve gotten that impression, yeah.” But it was affectionate. Shit. He was so screwed. “I’ll talk to him about it.” There was another pause but when he spoke again, that steel was back. “But Colonel Rhodes, if you hurt him like this again, inadvertent or not, it will be me you have to deal with. He may be fully capable of taking care of himself, but that in no way means he has to.”

“Understood.” And Tony knew Rhodey’s voice enough to hear the respect in it. “Now where is the genius?” And Tony scrambled back down to his lab before he could get caught eavesdropping.

 

That night, when Harry had wrangled him out of the lab and so Tony in turn had dragged him to bed with him, he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“So - you’re from England.” And it wasn’t a question since it had been one of the first things Harry had told him, but Harry confirmed it anyways.

“I am.”

“Do you have family back in England?” He meant it to come across as blasé but when Harry didn’t answer right away he knew it must’ve sounded more strained than he’d intended.

“Not technically.” Harry said, voice far too light to be believable. “But there are people there I care for as family.”

“You don’t talk about them.” Harry huffed out a breath and he knew he was caught.

“How much did you overhear?” Tony tilted his head back to glare mutinously at Harry. Harry though, just looked amused.

“Most of it.” Harry nodded.

“So are you asking because you want me to go visit them or because you want me to invite them here?” He inquired. Tony’s arms spasmed around him at the mention of his leaving and everything about Harry seemed to soften at the reaction. It was downright embarrassing. Tony also loved every second.

“It’s a big house.” He muttered, moving to shift away, but Harry caught hold of him before he could get far.

“Hey - don’t do that.” Harry ordered, frustrated. “I’m here because I want to be. My family - they understand that. They understand what you’ve been through too.” There was a fire in Harry’s eyes that was full of pain. Tony hated it. He hated himself for putting it there.

“You don’t talk about it. Before. All you want to talk about is me.”

“Because you’re what matters to me.”

“Yeah well, you matter to me.” Tony shot back. “And you make it sound like you have some sort of similar experience. Isn’t that something people bond over?” Harry actually winced.

“Is that what you want? To hear about my pain? It won’t compare to yours, Tony. I have never experienced what you have.” And it wasn’t a lie exactly - but Harry was staring at a spot in the distance instead of meeting his gaze. Since Harry had never lied to him, it put a gross taste in his mouth.

“But you have been a prisoner.” When Harry looked back at him, there was a soft banked anger that had never before been aimed at him.

“Yes. But it wasn’t me who was tortured that time.” Tony knew the qualifier was a slip of the tongue and he didn’t like knowing that Harry had in fact been tortured before. “Is this really want you want?” Harry all but demanded now, and it wasn’t, Tony realized. He didn’t want anything that made Harry look like this - angry and hurt and ripped to pieces - but he couldn’t take back what he’d already said.

“Don’t leave.” And he didn’t even realize it was what he’d been thinking until he’d said it. Harry looked immediately appalled.

“Why would I ever want to leave you?” The question was so earnest that Tony knew he wasn’t making fun - but he still didn’t know how to answer it. When he remained silent, Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. When he met Tony’s gaze again, he offered a tired smile. An apology in and of itself. Because Tony didn’t know anyone else who would ever even consider apologizing to him when he’d been the one to almost start a fight.

“You know,” Harry began, tone ironic. “I thought I had a shit childhood. Turns out being locked in a cupboard isn’t the only form of neglect.” Tony’s outrage was immediate but he tamped down on it, for now. He knew what Harry was really offering was a truce for the moment. Tony didn’t want to pass that up, even if he wanted to destroy anyone who would even consider locking this beautiful man away. Harry pulled him back in and Tony went eagerly, clinging tightly. Jarvis obviously took this as a sign because the dimmed lights went out completely.

“I want to meet them.” He blurted out, arms tightening when Harry flinched in surprise. “Your family. Maybe not all at once. But I want to meet them.” He really did want to meet the people Harry considered family, but he also needed the assurance that Harry wasn’t going to just up and leave. If his family came here, he’d be less likely to want to go to them, right? Harry sighed.

“Tomorrow morning I’m going to show you how to feel for my thoughts.” Harry told him, yawning. “I think you might actually believe that I don’t want to be anywhere but here if you did.” Tony had to fight the urge to ask to learn now. Instead,

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to talk to me that way sometimes too.” Tony admitted into the softness of the dark, pressing his face to Harry’s T-shirt clad shoulder. He immediately felt the brush of Harry’s mind against his, but this time, instead of it fading away, it stayed warm and steady.

“ _Goodnight, Tony_.”

 

>>>

 

Tony woke to the low buzz of voices, and made a face. It was too early for voices. He opened his eyes and realized the windows were completely blacked out and he had no idea what time it actually was - but that Harry was definitely not in bed with him. Since he could still feel the warm weight that was Harry at the back of his mind, he sent a gentle probing thought towards it. Harry answered immediately.

“ _It seems my family heard your invitation._ ” Came Harry’s wry tone in his thoughts. “ _My two best mates are here._ ” And in the span of what could only have been a second he had flashing images of a pair - almost like watching a reel of them growing up. It was obviously heavily edited but for now Tony knew enough to be comfortable around these two people who’d been veritable strangers moments before. “ _Come out whenever you’re ready. I made breakfast_.” The words had Tony scrambling out of bed. Harry’s cooking was definitely worth getting up for.

He stumbled into the kitchen fully dressed if not fully coherent and slumped into Harry who easily took his weight even while pressing a cup of coffee into his hands.

A snort of laughter had him looking up to see a tall red headed man watching them with amusement. It was a little disorienting knowing exactly who this was and why he was important, but Tony also thought he probably would’ve wanted to crawl out of his own skin if he hadn’t known what he did.

“Ron.” He greeted, inhaling half his coffee with a sigh of bliss. Then he turned his head from where he’d settled it in the crook of Harry’s neck, looking for the woman he knew to also be here. She stepped into his view, looking just as amused as Ron, and Tony offered her a little wave. “Hermione.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Tony. You’re all Harry talks about.” And the words weren’t patronizing but full of affection as she looked at the man in question. Tony leaned back so he could look at Harry too and felt the grin stretching across his features as he watched the blush cover Harry’s. He downed the rest of his coffee and pressed an affectionate kiss to Harry’s cheek before going to pour himself another cup, no longer feeling as disoriented with the first hit of caffeine slowly buzzing through his system.

“All the salacious details I hope.” Was what Tony shot back, and Hermione laughed even as Ron made a face.

“Blimey. Please don’t.” Ron muttered, sounding aggrieved, and Tony smirked over his second cup, meeting Harry’s gaze across the kitchen and wiggling his eyebrows.

“What do you think, babe, should we regale them with our escapades?” And Harry’s eyes were bright with mischief as he smirked right back.

“Would only be fair. After all, I heard much more about them than I would’ve liked.” And Hermione immediately turned a narrow eyed gaze on Ron, swatting him in the arm.

“Oi!” Ron objected, and Harry snickered.

“Well I wouldn’t want to hurt your delicate sensibilities.” Tony mocked, moving back to where Harry had settled in a chair. He immediately draped across his lap, settling in. He didn’t see the affectionate look Harry gave him as he wound a steadying arm around him or the amused glance Ron and Hermione exchanged.

“You must be hungry.” Hermione said then, immediately changing the subject. And then before his very eyes a plate floated over in front of him, followed immediately by 3 other place settings. Tony looked to Harry with wide, excited eyes and Harry grinned at his excitement.

“Ta for that Hermione. I’d been keeping household magic to a minimum. I was trying to ease him into it.” Hermione just rolled her eyes.

“Right. Because you’re such a model citizen for thinking before you act.” Harry shot her a narrow eyed look, though his mouth twitched up at the corner.

“I wouldn’t want to damage my reputation as a Gryffindor.” He tossed back. “How am I supposed to bravely rush in if I pause for thought?” Harry asked glibly.

“Did Harry tell you where we were?” Tony found himself interrupting. As much as he enjoyed the easy back and forth, he couldn’t figure out how they’d got here so quickly without Harry knowing they were coming. Hermione’s expression immediately sobered.

“That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about, both of you. We should put up anti apparition wards on the house. As well as some protective ones.” Harry was nodding along, but spared a glance for Tony. With the glance came a whole other rush of images - explaining apparition and other forms of Wizarding travels as well as the wards against them.

“So that’s how you got here? Apparating?” Tony asked, and Hermione shook her head, lifting her wrist to show off the gold bangle there. “Portkey?” Tony guessed, thinking over what he’d seen, and she nodded.

“All three of us have two. One keyed to each of the others.” At Tony’s look of surprise, Hermione glanced at Harry, hesitating. Tony turned his head as well, narrowing his gaze. Harry sighed.

“You know that thing I haven’t wanted to talk about until you were better?” And since the argument had been the night before, Tony nodded. “It’s because of that.” When he looked back at Ron and Hermione, the two were holding hands, both looking a little pale. It became increasingly clear just why they had the portkeys that lead to each other. These were the people Harry had been kidnapped with. The people he’d been tortured with. He didn’t press any further because he didn’t have to like it to know he had a lot of healing to do before he’d even be close to ready to talking about it. He immediately changed the subject.

“So this seems like a good time to announce it as any. I finished my new suit.” Ron and Hermione looked perplexed but Harry was delighted.

“Already? That’s brilliant. Are you going to show us then?” And Tony smirked, standing and offering his hand.

“Obviously. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there's just something about these two that just draws me in? Like, the whole series is like that but like - any form of relationship between these two - romantic, platonic, father/son, etc - it all just hits me?  
> tbh I already have another chapter of this one written and a fourth planned (but that's it for now at least).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this definitely borrows (sometimes heavily) from IM1 - you'll recognize some lines I imagine, so obvious disclaimer that it's not mine I'm just adapting it.

It seemed the arrival of Ron and Hermione was the precursor for everyone they knew collectively showing up on the doorstep. Ron and Hermione had helped set up the anti apparition and other important protective measures, and so Tony had the unique pleasure of being able to watch people pop in and out of existence on the driveway. At this point he was fairly certain he’d met every single person who was important to Harry - all of them having shown up at the front door in the past week.

However, the issue wasn’t with those Harry knew - it was Harry’s reaction to Obie.

 

Harry wasn’t sure what it was about Obadiah Stane that put him so on edge - but something about the man was like salt in a wound. When the man had shown up, Harry had instinctively retreated - fading into the background before he’d even fully registered he was doing it. It got the desired result - the man barely even spared him a glance. Tony had shot him a confused look but gone along with it - luckily trusting him enough not to question him until they were on their own. Harry was more grateful for that trust than anything else because he knew there were secrets between them - but he hardly thought it was the time to mention he’d been raised to be murdered and was still suffering the lingering effects.

But that was hardly the point. The point was, at present, that Stane was trying to convince Tony they were only meant for war, ignoring the fact that Tony had suffered, intimately, because of it.

“What we do stops the world from falling into chaos.” Stane was arguing, even as Tony shook his head.

“Not based on what I saw. We’re not doing a good enough job - we can do better - we can do something else.” And because Stane didn’t see him as a threat - didn’t see him as important - he didn’t even try to hide the gleam in his eyes when Tony glanced away and up at the first version of the arc reactor. It had Harry’s own narrowing.

 _He knows_. He didn’t know how he was so sure but he knew without a sliver of a doubt that Obadiah Stane was aware of the existence of the arc reactor in Tony’s chest.

“Oh, like what? You want us to make baby bottles?”

“I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology.”

“Aw, come on.” but the smirk was giving him away. “The arc reactor? That’s a publicity stunt! Tony, come on, we built that thing to shut the hippies up.”

“It works.”

“Yeah, as a science project.” and he was circling Tony now, who was looking up at the larger version with pride in his eyes. Pride, Harry supposed, that came from doing the impossible. But all Harry could focus on was how Stane’s circling reminded him of a shark. “The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology,” and even as the man spoke, Harry watched realization dawn in Tony’s eyes. He too had caught on to the fact that the other man obviously already knew. “It’s a dead end, right?”

“Maybe.” but Tony kept his back to Obadiah.

“Huh, am I right? We haven’t had a breakthrough in that in what, 30 years.” and now Tony turned around, looking thoroughly unimpressed. He’d obviously wanted to break the news himself.

“That’s what they say.” but he was watching Obadiah now, just as closely. Tony, however, wasn’t being shy about his observations, for once. It told Harry one thing at least, he trusted Obadiah enough not to hide behind as many masks. “Could you have a lousier poker face?” Tony all but demanded, though he wasn’t angry, just unable to keep silent. “Just tell me, who told you?”

“Nevermind who told me.”

“Rhodey.” Tony interrupted, but Obadiah was no longer playing along quite as well, pointing towards Tony’s chest.

“Show me.”

“Rhodey or Pepper? It’s Rhodey or Pepper.”

“I want to see it.”

“Okay, Rhodey.” and even as Tony decided, already unbuttoning his shirt, the self satisfied smirk on Stane’s face had a cold feeling rushing down Harry’s spine.

However Obadiah knew, it wasn’t Rhodey or Pepper. And outside of Tony and Harry, and now Ron and Hermione, they were the only people who knew. As Harry knew it couldn’t possibly have been Ron or Hermione, and it certainly wasn’t Tony or himself, that didn’t leave very many pleasant options. Keeping an eye on the pair in front of him, Harry pulled out the phone Tony had gifted him with, sending a text to Pepper.

_To Pepper Potts_

_Something isn’t right. I don’t trust_

_Obadiah Stane. He knows things_

_he shouldn’t. Can you get to his_

_computer?_

Pepper replied almost instantly.

_From Pepper Potts_

_I’m at the office. What_ _do you_

_want me to do?_

Harry was glad, at least, that Pepper trusted him enough to not ask too many questions yet. He figured she would, but at least for now she would do what he asked.

_To Pepper Potts_

_See if you can find any_ _new_

_projects._

There were no answers for a few minutes but when his phone vibrated with a text, the words were ominous.

_From Pepper Potts_

_Sector 16. I can’t even_ _get in._

Harry spent a few more minutes sending messages back and forth with her before he slipped his phone away, glancing at where Tony and the other man were still chatting. Since they’d been practicing communicating without letting on that they were talking, Harry wasn’t worried about reaching towards Tony’s mind.

 _“There’s something I want to check. Are you alright here for the moment?”_ he asked, and the only thing that gave away that Tony had heard was the flicker of his gaze in Harry’s direction.

 _“I’ll meet you back at the car in 5?”_ Tony asked, and Harry offered a quick nod before moving to the closest point out of sight. Then, twisting on the spot, he apparated away. He found Pepper waiting for him on the steps of a warehouse and Harry was impressed because the only outward sign of her surprise was a slight widening of her gaze.

“This is it then?” he asked, ignoring her silent question, and she nodded, turning to face the door as well. Angling his body so she wouldn’t see, he cast a quick, wandless _alohomora_ and watched the door click open, satisfied. Then he turned to Pepper. “You don’t have to come in with me, we don’t know what we’ll find.” because now that the door was open he could feel the buzz of residual magic and though it felt familiar, that didn’t make it any less dangerous.

“Do you think it puts Tony’s safety at risk?” was what she asked instead, and Harry nodded. Her own, in turn, was brisk and determined. “Then I’m coming.” Harry flashed her a bright grin but didn’t argue. Instead, he lead the way inside.

It didn’t take him long to find what exactly sector 16 was for - which made it immediately clear why he’d felt residual magic. It was his own magic, and it was on pieces of the metal suit they’d thought left behind in the desert.

“Is that…” Pepper trailed off, eyes wide with horror, having heard the true story of the suit at least, minus the magic part. Harry nodded, expression grim.

“It is.”

“But how?”

“I’m not sure, but I intend to find out.” Before she could ask anymore questions, Harry spoke again, offering a reassuring smile. “I want you to go back, now. Finish your day. We don’t know anything for sure yet. Until we can prove it, I’m not going to just accuse him.” Pepper, who knew by now about Harry’s affinity for the truth, nodded.

“But you’ll tell me if you find anything.” and it wasn’t so much a question as an expectation. His smile widened.

“You’re sounding a bit more like him, you know.” Pepper just smiled back.

“Hazard of the job.” but she still turned to leave as he’d asked. When she was gone, Harry didn’t bother to hide his magic.

 _“Something came up.”_ he spoke into Tony’s mind. _“I’ll meet you at the house.”_ And he knew he hadn’t quite managed to keep his tone even if Tony’s worry that filtered back along was anything to go by. But Harry didn’t waste any time worrying about it. He had enough to worry about as it was. Instead, he grabbed onto the partially reassembled suit, and apparated back to the house.

 

Tony arrived home to find Harry brooding. He’d known the other man had the propensity for a good brood considering his temper, but he’d yet to see it.

“What happened?” He asked, approaching slowly. He had no idea what might have set Harry off but something obviously had if his hasty retreat was anything to go off of - following that up by this obvious mood made it more than clear.

At his question, Harry looked up, expression pinched.

“What I learned - it will upset you.” Tony blinked, expression twisting into a frown.

“It’s already upset you.” He countered, but Harry shook his head.

“It’s not the same. I don’t have the same stake in this.” He admitted. “I’m here for you. That’s all that matters to me. But you - this is your home. These are the people you’ve known most of your life.”

“You know I’m actually starting to worry about how selfless you are.” Tony muttered, earning Harry’s surprise. “I’m an extremely selfish person and at this rate it’s going to be extremely unbalanced.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“You may be able to mislead everyone else, but you’re anything but selfish.” And - what? Tony was so selfish - even with Harry’s time and affection. Obviously noting his disbelief, Harry smirked. “Tony - you literally outfit all of your friends with the newest and coolest technology, all of which you make personally. You make sure the people who work for your company make a fair wage. You don’t put up with stupidity because often that stupidity is because of laziness and you don’t abide by that either. You have expensive tastes and an abrasive personality but those things are as much a product of how you were raised as how society chooses to view you. Plus, I enjoy both of those things about you. I don’t have the foggiest about what it means to have such tastes so I enjoy experiencing it with you. And seeing as I’m just as abrasive it just makes for a lot of honesty between us which in my opinion can never be a bad thing.” Tony took a moment to absorb all of those words, not looking at Harry even as he felt the weight of his gaze, watching him. Then he shrugged, looking back with a smirk.

“Well you’re not wrong.” And the response was so underwhelming that Harry burst into laughter.

“Right then.” One of his hands lifted in an almost abortive motion and since Tony couldn’t have that he immediately made his way over and dropped down next to him, wrapping around him and earning another short laugh.

“What happened?” Tony murmured then, his forehead pressed to Harry’s temple. He watched Harry close his eyes, turning his head ever so slightly but keeping the contact.

“Remember how upset you were about losing your first suit?” Tony stiffened. “I found it.”

“Where?”

“Sector 16.” He shrugged, knowing that wasn’t really helpful. “It’s taken up one of the southern warehouses.”

“How?” And there was anger in Tony’s voice, but the tremor gave him away. Harry tightened his grip around the other man.

“Stane already knew about your reactor.” He admitted. “I could see it in his eyes. It wasn’t Rhodey or Pepper who told him but nobody else knows. So I texted Pepper to see if she could find anything odd. She found sector 16 but couldn’t find what it meant. So I broke in.” Tony had pulled back a little, searching his face, and then he felt the gentle brush of Tony’s mind against his own. He nodded and watched Tony’s eyes go slightly unfocused as he looked at Harry’s memory of what happened himself.

When Tony’s eyes focused again, they were filled with rage.

“He didn’t say a word.” and Tony’s voice was clipped, already laced with betrayal. Harry winced and some of the anger faded back as Tony frowned at him. “You suspect him too.” and it was true so he didn’t argue that, but -

“He’s practically your family.” and Tony took his hand, grip strong.

“No. We can choose our own family. He chose wrong.” Harry couldn’t help himself then, he surged forward, pressing a chaste but no less passionate kiss to Tony’s lips. When he pulled back, Tony was staring at him, eyes wide. Then the wicked glint entered them, smirk curling his lips. He started to lean forward and then caught himself, reaching out and catching Harry’s chin in his hand instead.

“Later. When we’ve figured all this out.” and the promise in his voice had Harry fighting back a shudder. It seemed Tony noticed anyways because his smirk widened and he leaned forward, stealing a kiss, though this one was less chaste. “Hmmm. Definitely later.” and then he was on his feet, dragging Harry with him.

“Come on, let’s see how deep he’s stuck his fingers in all the pies.” Harry rolled his eyes. That was a terrible choice of metaphor.

 

It was worse than they’d thought.

Tony stared with blank eyes as the video played once more - the video of him held captive.

_“You did not tell us the one you wanted us to kill was Tony Stark.”_

Harry turned it off before it could play again, moving to stand between where Tony sat and the screen. He perched on the desk, reaching forward to cup Tony’s face in his hands.

“Hey,” he murmured, “You with me?” Tony gave a jerky nod, meeting Harry’s gaze, but he looked lost.

“He wants me dead.” Harry had to fight not to tighten his hold on Tony, not wanting to hurt him.

“You survived.” and the steel entered Tony’s gaze again.

“I did.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Harry promised then, and Tony’s whole body shuddered.

“I know.” Harry’s grin was all teeth.

“I want to obliterate him.” He admitted, the rage almost vibrating through him. Tony leaned forward to press his face to Harry’s stomach, wrapping his arms around him. One of Harry’s arms curled around him in turn, the other hand snaking into Tony’s hair. The touch had Tony letting out a heavy exhale.

“I mean I wouldn’t say no.” And Harry almost choked out a laugh, that vibrating rage sliding back as he all but curled around Tony protectively. Neither had any idea how long they actually stayed like that but when Harry finally uncurled and Tony tilted his face up to look at him, he saw electric green eyes filled with fire.

“What do you want to do about him?” Tony opened his mouth to say he wanted him to suffer just as he had, but he found he couldn’t. Because he didn’t actually want anyone to experience that.

“I want him caught.” Was what he finally decided on. Harry nodded, smoothing Tony’s hair back with both hands. Tony found it both fascinating and impossibly hot to watch Harry visibly reign in his temper.

“Okay.” Harry finally verbalized, obviously back in control. “Let me just get a few things and then why don’t we catch him ourselves?” And his grin was positively wicked. Tony couldn’t help but mirror him.

“Better dress for the occasion then.” And Tony’s mind was already flitting through his suits, deciding on which one would say the best ‘fuck you’.

“Meet you at the door in five.” And then Harry disappeared. Tony grinned and raced for the stairs. He’d only just made it to the top when the phone rang, and seeing Pepper’s face he answered it.

“Tony - I’ve been trying to call you and Harry - Obadiah, he’s insane. He attacked one of the scientists for losing the project-” he heard the electric pulse moments before his whole body went still and panic screamed through him. He was lowered to the couch, phone removed from his hand and hung up even as Obie came into view.

“You know, Tony, you really ruined all my plans.” The man complained amiably. “First, you don’t go and die like you’re supposed to.” He pulled a tool out of the bag Tony hadn’t even seen and he was fairly certain if he wasn’t paralyzed he’d throw up. Obadiah was planning on taking the reactor right out of his chest. “But then - then you built that suit. And even better, you managed to harness the arc reactor technology in a useable format. When I got hold of the pieces of the suit, I realized it was just another opportunity you’d given me.” The tool extended, and Obadiah poised above him, lining it up with the arc reactor. Tony was starting to hyperventilate - or he would be if he could at least _breathe_. “Then you had to go and ruin that too.”

“Actually, that was me.” And between one moment and the next, Obadiah was sent flying, crashing into the far wall. Tony stared at Harry in all his furious glory, that impossible wind already starting to blow around the room, and was pretty sure he was in love.

“The bodyguard?” Obadiah demanded, but he was reaching behind his back and -

“None of that now.” Harry’s expression was positively wolfish. With a wave of his hand, the gun Obadiah had been reaching for was sent flying across the room, and with a flick of his wand at Tony the genius was able to gasp for breath, hand coming up to clasp at his chest. But he didn’t look away from Harry, not wanting to miss a second. “You know, the assumption that I was just his bodyguard was surprisingly useful. For one, it hid what he really means to me.” With an imperious flick of a wrist, his sleeve shifted, revealing his soul mark, and Tony grinned. Whoever said _he_ was the drama queen had clearly never met Harry. Harry who was staring at Obadiah like he’d just brought Christmas.

“Tony’s a kindhearted soul and just wanted you caught - but you hurt _my soulmate_. And not once, but _twice_. If you retain any of this, I hope it’s that you’re only alive through his kindness.” Then he pointed his wand at Obadiah. He looked at Tony then, who was watching the whole thing in fascination. Realizing that Harry wouldn’t act without his okay, he nodded. Harry’s grin would have been terrifying if Tony hadn’t known beyond a doubt at this point that Harry would never hurt him. Harry turned back to Obadiah and it seemed even the older man had realized that Harry was the most dangerous thing he’d ever faced because sweat was beading on his brow. He opened his mouth - probably to try and bargain, but Harry didn’t give him a chance.

“ _Obliviate_.”

 

>>>

 

“That was anticlimactic.” Tony noted as he followed Harry who was levitating Obadiah, unconscious, out the front door. They were waiting for the authorities and Harry was loathe to let them in the house right now. In response, Harry shrugged, a what-can-you-do gesture. Tony had obviously spoken too soon.

Four loud cracks filled the air and Tony immediately found his vision blocked by Harry’s form, wand in hand.

“Get back in the house.” Harry ordered, but Tony just inched closer to him. Before Harry could berate him further, the four wizards who’d appeared actually seemed to stand down.

“Harry Potter?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks! Here it is! Sorry it took so long! I literally moved across the world and life's been insane. This chapter hasn't been as well edited as it could be but I hope y'all still like it. 
> 
> Sorry again for the wait - all my love to everyone who's been so patient and sending such lovely comments.

Tony could honestly say he’d never expected _this_.

Of all the outcomes of the apparently magical police showing up on his doorstep, he’d never assumed they would’ve actually stopped in their tracks at the sight of Harry. Of Harry who’s expression had gone cold and distant.

“I don’t think I know you.” And his voice was as cold as his expression. The wizard actually looked bashful, flush covering his cheeks. The others were looking at Harry with varying expressions of disbelief.

“No - no. Of course not. Auror Giles. It’s such an honour to meet you.” Tony was staring at Harry; at how his jaw was clenched, and he looked both furious and suddenly exhausted.

“Pleasure.” Harry replied, polite but cool.

“We - we were here because magic was performed in the presence of muggle - uh - against a muggle.” And all eyes except Harry’s moved to look at Obadiah. Harry drew himself up, and he was the same force of nature Tony had first seen in the desert.

“He attacked my soulmate.” And there was a hard edge to his voice - a grip on his wand that said he wouldn’t back down from this. Tony felt all eyes fall on him now and didn’t think he’d ever feel this way again - invisible behind someone else’s shadow. “Do you know who this is?” And he all but jumped at the whip of Harry’s voice.

“Um-” one of them began, but Harry’s lips curled in a sneer.

“This is Tony Stark. Please tell me at least one of you is aware of muggle culture.”

“He’s a genius inventor!” One of the younger aurors piped up, obviously excited, and Harry actually relaxed a little at the words, offering the young woman a smile.

“Yes. He is. And so I’m sure you remember that he spent some time overseas recently.” She nodded, though the others obviously weren’t quite sure where this was going. “This man is responsible for that.” Harry’s smile grew sharp. “Then he tried again here, in our home. And he tried to pull a gun on me.” The outrage from the others was immediate. “I’m sure you can understand then, why I had no choice. As soulmates are exempt from the statute there should be no problem really.”

“Of course, Lord Potter.” One of the other two auror’s agreed, having kept silent until that moment. It was only because Tony spent a lot of time looking at Harry that he noticed the slight flinch at being addressed like that.

“I hope I can trust the four of you to be discreet.” And there was no missing the threat in Harry’s voice, in how the air all but crackled around them at his thinning patience. “My home here is private.”

There were rounds of agreement before the aurors gathered Obadiah and disappeared just as they came.

The moment they were gone, Harry slumped, and when Tony reached out to help support his weight, he was surprised by the electric jolt he received.

“Sorry.” Harry apologized immediately, though he didn’t pull away. Instead, he did what Tony usually did and turned to drape all over the billionaire, pressing his face against the other man’s neck.

“It’s okay.” Tony soothed, though he wasn’t really sure it was. What the hell had just happened?

“This wasn’t how I’d been planning on telling you I was famous too.”

“But you said you didn’t know how to handle this sort of thing.” The fame, the money, etc. Harry bodily flinched against him and it had Tony holding him tighter, dragging him back inside. “Jarvis, lock it down. Get ahold of Ron or Hermione. We need to make sure those wards are all up and working. We don’t need anymore guests.” And then he hauled Harry to the bedroom. There, he tucked the other man in as he’d often done for him - making sure he was as comfortable as he could be before crawling in next to him and drawing him in. He felt the brush of Harry’s mind against his, felt the sharp, jagged pain Harry was feeling and immediately reached back to try and soothe.

He understood not wanting to verbalize certain things.

“ _Watch_.” Was the soft direction, and then it was like a memory reel.

 

>>>

 

Tony found himself cradling a cup of coffee in the kitchen, staring into the steam. Harry was fast asleep, tear tracks dried on his cheeks, and Tony felt wrecked.

He understood now why Harry was so protective of him - why he was so aggressive when it came to either of them being under anyone else’s power. He understood why Harry held the family he’d chosen in such high regard when the family he’d been given had treated him so hideously. Tony may have had a really shit relationship with his father - but at the end of the day he was well aware that his father was proud of what he accomplished, even when he’d had a hard time showing it. That it was his pride of being the best that had been hurt when Tony had succeeded so quickly, but that it had never meant his father hated him - just that he didn’t know how to treat him properly. And his mother - well his mother had adored him.

He couldn’t help but think of how small Harry had looked in some of the memories - how he’d been too skinny - and that _cupboard_ -

The mug in his hands shattered and he cursed, jumping back, cursing viciously.

“Sir-” Jarvis made to interrupt, but Tony waved him off.

“I don’t care unless Ron and Hermione are here.”

“We are.” He spun to see the two in the doorway, watching him. With a wave of Hermione’s wand, the mug repaired itself and a second wave had the coffee spill cleaned.

“Thanks.” And then he remembered just why he’d wanted them here. “Harry told me everything.” There was a single shocked moment before Hermione’s expression crumpled and then she was hugging him tightly and normally he was pretty sure if anyone else had done that he would’ve panicked - but he’d just watched these people help Harry through all that shit and he hugged her back just as tight. When she pulled back, she cupped his face in her hands, and it reminded him so much of his mother that it ached.

“I’m so glad he told you.” She murmured, tilting his face forward to press the sweetest kiss to his forehead. Then she guided him back to sit, she and Ron sitting at the table with him.

“Did he tell you or did he show you?” Ron asked when they were comfortable.

“He showed me his memories.”

“So you know the thing that will help him most is not treating him any differently.”

“Technically I’m still more famous.” Tony said with a smirk he didn’t feel. Hermione obviously understood because she squeezed his hand and Ron gave a humourless smile. There was a moment of silence before Tony huffed out a breath, shoving away from the table. He was just itching for a fight. “What can we even do?” He demanded, hands raking through his hair.

“All we can do is be there.” Hermione said gently, though a fire simmered in her gaze. This was something they’d been dealing with for much longer, but it didn’t make it any easier for Tony. Tony who shook his head.

“That’s not enough.” And even as he said it, he knew it was true. A plan was forming and it was giving him purpose. He nodded, decided, and looked at the two other people who knew his soulmate best. “I have an idea.”

 

>>>

 

Harry woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. Then he remembered the evening before and groaned, burying his head in his pillow, pulling the covers up over his head. He 100% had not meant to dump the entirety of his shitty life on Tony, but it seemed he’d done just that.

“Fuck.” He muttered into the pillow.

“Only if you ask really nicely.” Came Tony’s voice in reply, and Harry shot up in surprise, spinning around to see the billionaire watching him from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his features. He sauntered over then, coming right over to Harry and kissing him before Harry could even think twice.

Though he’d known better, Harry hadn’t been able to help himself from thinking that Tony might walk away when he knew the truth, and the fact that he was still here - still _wanted_ him - just blew him away. He all but whimpered into the kiss when Tony didn’t immediately pull away that only seemed to spur the genius on. When he finally pulled back, Harry felt punch drunk and couldn’t help but chase Tony’s lips with his own. It earned him a huff of laughter and when he opened his eyes Tony was watching him fondly.

“I want you to get dressed. Wear something real nice. Jarvis has a couple of suggestions for you. I’ve got somewhere I need to be and I want you to come with me.” He leaned forward to kiss him one last time before he left Harry to get ready, and that’s when Harry realized Tony was already impeccably dressed.

He dragged himself out of bed and towards the closet, not wanting to disappoint Tony despite how his stomach was churning with dread.

“Jarvis?” He all but pleaded, and the AI obviously sympathized because the lights immediately pointed at a specific suit option and he sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“Of course, sir.” And Harry wasn’t sure if he was imagining the fondness or not.

Once he was dressed, he made his way out of the bedroom, trying to force some semblance of order to his hair as he looked for Tony.

“Oh, Harry, you look wonderful!” The sound of Hermione’s voice had his head shooting up and he felt some of the tension in his shoulders loosen at the sight of her.

“Hermione.” And then she was there, hugging him tight, and he clung back. “What are you doing here?” He asked even as he caught sight of Ron as the taller man came forward to grab him in a hug of his own.

“I called them.” Tony said then, coming forward to slide an arm around Harry, dropping a careless kiss to his cheek. “United front and all that. You ready?” And Harry was beginning to realize that all three of them knew something he didn’t.

“Ready for what exactly?”

“Do you trust me?” Tony asked instead of answering, and Harry answered without hesitation.

“Of course.” Tony beamed at him before sliding his sunglasses on, and Harry recognized that he was slipping into his public persona because his bright smile became more of a smirk and the arm around him became more of a guiding hand on his back.

“Come on, cars our front.” Then he nodded at Ron and Hermione who didn’t move to follow.

“Aren’t they coming?”

“They’ll be there.” But it wasn’t really an answer. Harry considered pushing for details, but then he realized that it didn’t much matter. He really did trust Tony, and the best way to show it would be to stop asking so many questions.

“Is there anything you want me to know?” And Tony’s smile became a touch more genuine for a moment.

“Not really. I promise it’ll all make sense soon.”

 

When they pulled up to the same building Tony had held his press conference in when he’d announced the change of direction of Stark Industries, Harry’s nerves came back full force. Pepper was waiting for them now and she offered them both a smile.

“Ready, Mr. Stark?”

“Absolutely, Miss Potts. Will you escort Harry to his seat?” And she nodded, turning to Harry. Harry immediately offered his arm which she accepted with a small smile.

“We’re going to sit together on this one.” She promised. Harry was relieved to know that at least. She obviously noticed because she rolled her eyes. “He didn’t tell you anything, did he?” He shook his head but Pepper just smiled and didn’t say another word as she lead him in.

The murmurs started as soon as they appeared, because by now they were both familiar faces to the press though more in the background than anything else. Their appearance, however, meant that Tony Stark wasn’t far behind.

On cue, Tony stepped on to the stage and up to the podium, patented smirk in place.

“You’re all probably wondering why you’re here.” He said easily. “Last time we were all in the same room I made an announcement that created global change. I’d like to think for the better.” There was a round of chuckles.

Tony pulled off his sunglasses and the reaction was immediate. The murmurs started up again, curious and alarmed, knowing it had to be something big. Tony Stark was never one to make these things more personal - and that’s what he’d done by removing the glasses, he’d removed part of that persona.

“I’d like to announce that I’m here for something far more personal.” The reaction was immediate, reporters barely stopped themselves from surging to their feet to start peppering him with questions. Tony put up a hand for quiet and the room immediately fell into an uneasy silence.

Harry was just staring - he had no idea how to react. Tony looked right at him, gaze earnest.

“I’m here to announce I’ve found my soulmate.” The room erupted, but Tony kept on, tone even, forcing the reporters to stay quieter if they wanted to hear him. “I found him - or well - he found me - and the rumours are true - he does complete me.” He went quiet then, letting the questions rush forward, waited for them to quiet down once more when it became clear he wouldn’t answer right off. When the room had settled once more, Tony waved a hand towards one reporter.

“Who is he? What’s his name?” Tony’s smirk was back, and he looked at Harry, lifting a brow. Harry nodded, dumbfounded, because why the hell not. He was too in shock to react otherwise.

“His name is Harry Potter and most of you thought he was just a bodyguard. Truth is, he’s the love of my life and I want everyone to know it.” And with that smug admittance, he stepped away from the podium.

Pepper already had Harry out of his seat and was guiding him out before anyone could start to question them. As soon as they were in private, Pepper rounded on him, concerned.

“Are you alright?”

“Did you know?” He asked instead of answering, and Pepper nodded. Harry gave a near hysterical laugh.

He felt the moment Tony entered the room - his entire body already hyper aware. When he turned, Tony looked worried.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, and Harry realized he must look quite a fright if they were both asking. He reached a hand up to his cheek and realized it was wet with tears. Startled, he jerked his hand back, looking at the tears on his fingertips and realizing he _was_ a bit of a mess. But then Tony was right in front of him and Harry didn’t know how to tell him just what it meant to him so instead he yanked the other man closer in a searing kiss, pushing just how much he loved this man more than absolutely anything else in the world.

When they finally broke apart, Pepper was nowhere to be found and they were grinning like idiots.

“I want the whole world to know what you are to me.” Tony told him then, fierce as anything. Harry realized he hadn’t been wrong to think his soulmate was a Gryffindor through and through. “You’re the luckiest thing that could have ever happened to me. And those - those _people—_ ” he refused to refer to the Dursley’s as family. “I want them to know that their loss was my gain. I want everyone to know. You’re mine and I’m yours and I don’t care if I have to put it on every billboard in the city.”

Harry choked on a laugh, shaking his head.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Harry told him, holding tight. Tony’s expression grew skeptical.

“I think it might be. I don’t care what anyone else told me. You’re the best part of my life and I’m not going to stop until you believe it too.” Harry shook his head but Tony counted his smile as a win.

Then Harry tilted his head, thoughtful.

“How did you get Ron and Hermione in on this?” Tony’s response was just to grin, taking Harry’s hand.

“Take us home?” And Harry didn’t think he’d ever be able to deny Tony that.

With a twist, he took them home.


End file.
